turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Vermont
' Vermont' is a state in the New England region of the United States, located in the northeastern part of the country. The state ranks 43rd by land area, 9,250 square miles (24,000 km2), and 45th by total area. It has a population of 621,270, making it the second least-populated state after Wyoming. The state is bordered by New Hampshire to the east across the Connecticut River, New York to the west, Massachusetts to the south, and the Canadian province of Quebec to the north. It is the only New England state without a border with the Atlantic Ocean. Vermont's capital is Montpelier and its largest city is Burlington, both which are the least populated of the capitals and largest cities of the 50 states. Two U.S. presidents, who had previously been vice presidents until their benefactors died in office, were born in Vermont: Chester Alan Arthur in Fairfield in 1829, and Calvin Coolidge in Plymouth in 1872. Another vice president, Levi Parsons Morton, was born in Shoreham in 1824. From 1777 to 1791, Vermont was an independent country known as the "Vermont Republic". Vermont became the 14th state of the United States on March 4, 1791 and was the first state to not be part of the original 13 colonies. It was also the first state and area in North America to abolish slavery, which it did in 1777 in its Constitution while it was still an independent country. Vermont in The Guns of the South Vermont remained part of the Union during the Second American Revolution. During the 1864 presidential election, it was one of 12 states carried by incumbent Republican President Abraham Lincoln during his unsuccessful reelection campaign.The Guns of the South, appendices. The state had five electoral votes during the election. Vermont in Joe Steele In 1936, Vermont became one of the only two states (the other being nearby Maine) to vote for Republican candidate Alf Landon. Steele nonetheless won his second term by a landslide''Joe Steele, pg. 137.. In 1948, the state was one of the three New England states to vote for Republican candidate Harold Stassen, the other two being neighboring New Hampshire and nearby Maine. The three New England states were three of the several states to vote for Stassen, but Steele nonetheless won his fifth term by a wide marginIbid., pg. 359.. Literary Comment In short story "Joe Steele" '''Vermont' is one of the six states to vote for incumbent President Herbert Hoover in the 1932 election (the other five states being New Hampshire, Maine, Connecticut, Pennsylvania and Delaware); the election is not described with that level of detail in the novel. Vermont in Southern Victory Vermont was generally untouched during Second Mexican War, despite bordering Canada. The state was also untouched during the Great War. After the Great War, the state now bordered the U.S. vassal, the Republic of Quebec. During the Second Great War, Vermont was untouched again due to its small size and population, unlike nearby neighboring states Massachusetts and New York, which suffered damage from Confederate air raids and bombings. Famous admiral George Dewey was born in the state capital of Montpelier in 1837. President-elect Calvin Coolidge (who died just under a month before he could take office) was born in Plymouth, Vermont in 1872. Early Mormon leader Brigham Young was born in Whitingham, Vermont in 1801. Politically, Vermont (along with the rest of New England) was a rock-ribbed Conservative Democratic state, and had been for years. For example, the state voted for native son Calvin Coolidge in 1928, though he lost to Socialist Hosea Blackford by a narrow margin. Coolidge carried the state again in 1932. In addition, Thomas Dewey maintained an early lead there in 1944.In at the Death pg. 522 See also *New York Province, for Vermont in The Two Georges References Vermont Category:Unrecognized Countries (OTL) Category:The Guns of the South Vermont Category:Southern Victory Category:Former Countries (OTL)